


Nyx versus Two Noctis

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: enantios [2]
Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: What do you call two Noctis? Noctises? Nocteese?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tbh, the previous chapter was supposed to be a short one shot? Not even related to Nyx at first. And then I wrote Nyx in, published it and then realised that it had nothing to with Noctnyx, so I thought of making it a two/three shot. Then people mentioned shenanigans and now I do not know when or how this is gonna end. *shrugs* ah well, more noctnyx for everyone.
> 
> On a more professional note, I'll be moving (almost) all ffxv fics to my new pseud, noctyx.

Luche had been the one to look at him in the eye and say: "You're on your own."

Libertus had been the reasonable one and questioned: "How are there two of them?"

Pelna followed up with a: "Why are there two of them?"

Crowe: "Boy, are you screwed!"

(Nyx does get screwed later on, in more than one manner of way. Both Noctis [Noctises? Nocteese? He'll have to look it up later] took a turn each.)

But Nyx wasn't one to back down from a challenge so easily. He saluted to his friends, said 'wish me luck', before chasing after the two princes. The citadel was the largest and oldest building complex in the city, with none of the newer high-rises and towers able to compete with it. Hallways and corridors, room after room, the entire building was like a labyrinth if you didn't know where to go. Or what to look for. Specifically, two boys who looked alike, with the power to _teleport_ wherever they could reach.

But it was simple enough to follow them despite the enormity of the place. Well, one of them at least; a grey hologram was left in his wake, in various different poses. Nyx had to laugh at one familiar one, the one the prince touted as his ultimate pose. The playfulness this Noctis was exhibiting was endearing to say the least. It was familiar, like something Nyx's Noctis would have done if he learned how to leave a warp decoy behind. Even with the confusion of there being two of the brats, they were so similar in their habits.

(At the back of his mind, Nyx knew he _should_ be playing the role of a Glaive; questioning reasons, investigating possibilities. Doubting and mistrusting the other Noctis should have been his first thought, his first move to separate the Noctis he recognised away from the clone.

But _damn_ if those smirks they gave - the same side of their lips lifting, eyes flashing in mischief - didn't promise some kind fun.)

Nyx was ambushed somewhere close to the prince’s quarters. As he warped back into existence, appearing in the hallway, he barely had time to react to the presence dropping right on top of him. Nyx rolled out of the way, righting himself back up in time to see a pair of bright red eyes gazing at him.

At the sight of those eyes, almost predatory, Nyx's heart stuttered. He's only ever seen eyes like those once, a grim orange like burning embers; Noctis had awoken from his nightmare in the middle of the night, snarling as he pinned Nyx down by the throat. It had been a frightening experience for the both of them.

But instead of a face full of unbridled rage, this other Noctis (and it was the other Noctis, if his coat was any indication) was flashing him a winning grin. Elation danced in his eyes, the kind Nyx knew came from thrill. His face was one of excitement, and that puzzled Nyx greatly.

_Some differences_ , Nyx noted.  _Like how freakishly silent this one is. He'd make a really good assassin...if he was one._

(Nyx hoped he wasn't one.)

"Gotcha," The other Noctis winked.

Nyx was tackled to the ground, a pair of arms wrapped around his middle. He wrestled with his attacker, the two of them laughing as they rolled around on the floor. In the end, Noctis - eyes the colour of sapphires, _his_ Noctis - pinned him down.

He smiled up at the boy, who grinned back at him. Their breathing heavy, their hearts pounding, there's a roaring of blood in their ears; steel grey eyes gazed up at bright blue ones, each pair mesmerised by the other. Nyx's hand reached up to tap Noctis' nose.

"Tag." He breathes out. "You're it."

Noctis laughs, a quiet one just for Nyx. "Yeah, I'm it." He breaks his gaze away from Nyx, looking at something behind him. "Looks like he tagged me."

Nyx craned his neck back, trying to spy where the other Noct was. With an upside down view, Nyx noticed that the red eyes and smirk had disappeared. Instead, a thoughtful expression had taken form, Noctis quietly contemplating the scene before him.

Then he smiled, no unlike any of the other smiles his given them tonight.

"If this citadel is anything like the one back home…I believe the bedroom is that way?" He jerked his head towards the direction of the room. "And I believe, we owe hotass here - what was the phrase? - 'double the fun'?"

(Oh yah. Nyx was definitely screwed.)

**Author's Note:**

> wordcount: 769  
> verse: enantios  
> a/n: Ignis told Nyx that you'd probably call two of Noctis, Noctium; also, Ignis is a cockblocker.


End file.
